Love at First Bite
by FanficWriter08
Summary: When a new family of vampires moves into Forks. Edward never in a million years that the girl he been waiting there was one one of them.As their romance heats up, somebody from Bella's past shows up and endangers their relationship? what will happen?
1. Moving

**Note:** _I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in there either. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just a fan who loves to write. Chapter Two is already in the works so hopefully it will be posted tommorrow or monday._

**BTW: The whole story is in Bella's point of veiw.**

* * *

You could say I am different from other teenagers. Why am I so different then them? Maybe it because my heartbeat beats faster then a regular person; or maybe it's the higher temperature of my skin. Or just maybe; because all of my meals surrounds both solid food and animal blood.

Yes, you heard me right, I did say animal blood. I am what you call a vampire. Not just a vampire; a half vampire; a hybrid of Human and Vampire. My adopted parents always thought I was very special; I was one of a kind. Miles and Mary Swan, my adopted parents, found me in a basket abandon in the river that passes near their private lodging. I guess they fell in love with me instantly because they kept me and raised me as their own. You see, even my parents were different from the others. They too were vampires, unlike their own kind, they were vegetarians. They only survive on animal blood. And thought me to survive on it too.

My mother, Mary, works up at the town's local hospital as a children's doctor. My father, Miles, was a truck driver. Being vampires, they couldn't stay in one place more then a few years. And I know that day was coming very soon that the three of us will have to relocate to other town.

***********************************

My story really begins at my cozy house I live in with my parents, My Dad and I were home relaxing in the living room when my mother came home from her long shift at the hospital.

"Hi Mom." I said lifting my head from the tons of homework I was doing on the huge coffee table. My father, whom was relaxing on the couch flipping though the channels on the TV, stopped and turns his head to face her.

"How was your day at work, sweetheart?" he asked as he sat up put the TV on mute, and then set the remote on the table. I watched carefully as my mother came over and sat on the couch next to my father. I rolled my eyes when my parents kissed as she sat down next to him. I barely listened to her chatting away as I continued working on my algebra homework. I continued to stay this way until I heard the words I was dreaded to hear.

"Any place in mind honey?" asked my dad as his arm draped over my mother's shoulders.

"I was taking to Henry, the head of Human Resource today and he said something about an immediate opening for a Children Physician at Forks General Hospital in Forks." she said.

"Like in Forks, Washington? The town in where it rains almost all year? I said as I took my eyes off my math homework one more time and glare at my parents with surprise.

"From what I heard and read that this place would be great to live in, , huge wide spaces for us to hunt, a small neighborhood we could live in, and tons of teenagers for you, Bella to make friends with." said Mary.

"What about our lives here? What about my friends here? I said trying my hardest not to either start arguing with them or start crying.

"You know as well as we do that we could only stay here for a brief few years before we relocate again, your mother is already passing a certain age limit that people would still believe and I'm getting very close to mine as well." said my father.

"Your make new friends there maybe a special someone." hinted Mary as she got up from the couch and walked over to me. She got down to her knees and then brought me into a hug.

"I know you grown up with these people but someday your understand why we kept doing this." she said holding me tight against her.

"I'm going to miss everybody we know here." I said with tears coming down my checks.

My mother pulled me away and looked at me as she wipes my tears away.

"Bella, sweetheart, your immortal just like your father and I; and with that you won't age but all of your friends will, even if you stayed friends with each and every one of them throughout all their lives; you be like this while they age and eventually die." my mother said to me before brushing her red bangs from her eyes.

"It hurts to think about it thought." I said trying not to think about how I going to say goodbye to my best friends.

"I know honey it always does." said Miles as he got up from the couch and came over to us girls on the floor and got down on his knees too and join our little love fest.

"You know we love you, Bella, don't you ever forget It." said my father as the three of us hugged.

"I know." I said unhappily as I looked away from my parents.

*********************************

Two weeks passed by since my parents give me the word that we were officially moving. My mother went and got the job at Forks General that she wanted and as for my father; he transfer his job to a local trucking company that was based near Forks. After saying our goodbyes, we crammed all of the smaller and pricier stuff into both my parents' cars. The movers my parents had rented came to our house in this huge diesel truck and packed the rest of the boxes and furniture into the back of their truck. My mother had quickly set off to her new job at the hospital, so she'll be ready at our new home when we arrive. So my dad and I packed up in his jeep and took off down the road with the movers not so far behind us. Leaving our life behind and heading forward our new one.


	2. New TownNew House

**Note: Thanks for those who did review. I havn't time yet to see those reivews but i will soon enough. Here is the next chapter. I'm already in the works with Chapter three so expect that up in a few days hopefully.**

* * *

With having to stop several places during our road trip, we finally made it to Forks in less then 72 hours after we left our old hometown. Bored to death, I kept my eyes focus on watching out the window as we passed by the local high school, which I assumed was the school I was now enrolled in and would be starting tomorrow. Several friendly students, who I believe they were students, waved as we passed by. So I waved back just to be friendly. Then before I turn my eyes forward, a set of golden topaz eyes just like my parents, set on mine. I looked at the owner of those gorgeous eyes to reveal a more stunning body to go with it. I watched as he stood next to a shiny Volvo. Then out of the blue, my father's car turned right. I looked back to see this hunky boy again but a building was standing in the way.

"Can't wait to start tomorrow?" my father said after catching me trying to look at something with such an expression on my face.

Then I turned my full attention back to my father after giving up about seeing that boy again and agreed with him as I wasn't really listen at that point. I couldn't wait until school starts tomorrow even if the subject of my objective isn't school related. We finally pulled into a bumpy road that leads us straight to our new house. As soon as we pulled up my dad quickly opened his door and left the car. I watched him as he went up the stairs that lead to our old fashion looking porch. It had a white wood swinging chair. I unhooked myself from my seatbelt and got out of the car. The first thing I did was to stretch out my muscles before joining my father.

"Isn't this house wonderful?" he asked with such satisfaction

"Yes it is." I said before I went and sat down on the swing chair to test it out and was surprise it still worked

"Do we have any neighbors nearby that might see us hunt?" I asked as I stopped swinging myself to look at him.

Before he could answer my question, the movers finally arrived with our stuff. As soon as they parked their truck, they went and started unloading our stuff. As they started unloading and leaving our furniture on the porch, Dad told me to go check inside and find a bedroom that I might like to have.

So after checking out the beautiful detail of the first floor; I started headed towards the carpeted stairs. Somebody must have a great deal of time to make this house look this charming. I recently just came out from looking though the first room, when I opened the front door and was totally surprise.

This bedroom was perfect for me. It was huge enough space for my huge mattress I have for a bed, had several built in bookshelves for my books. But the one thing I really like was the built in couch that was next to the window. I could definitely see myself laying there on the comfortable cushions and reading there or just resting and staring out into the world. So I went and sat down to steer outside. As I watched as birds flew pass my huge window, my father appeared.

"Dam." he said as he put two boxes down on the floor. I turned my head to face him puzzled in what he just said.

"What it is?" I asked politely.

"I own your mother $50 bucks." he said taking in the view of my new bedroom.

"Why?" I asked as I went over to the two boxes and started opening them.

"We took a bet when we took the tour of this place with the realtor. Your mother bet you will choose this room as I bet you would choose the bedroom with the huge hot tub in its bathroom down on the first floor."

"Then Mom is definitely richer then you now." I giggled as I started pulling several books from the moving boxes and started putting them into their new homes.

Thanks to my vampire half; I didn't need much help from my parents to bring the rest of my personal belongings up to my new bedroom. My parents did offer to help but I turned them down so they could bring in their own stuff from the porch.

Want seems to be an hour later, I heard my mother call my name for dinner. Even though my parents can't eat human food, my mother still cooks a family meal for us. I usually eat the leftovers when I am hungry after school the next day or it turns out to be dinner the following night.

My stomach growled loudly when the thought of food came to mind. I smiled and patted my stomach. So I went down the small hallway that separates my room from the other rooms, including my own private bathroom, and went downstairs. Mary had already had dinner on the table when I got down to the dinning room. Miles was in the living room watching an old rerun of I love Lucy. I jumped quite quickly when I heard my father burst into laughter. After my heart came back to normal, I went into the living room to see which episode he was watching.

"Which episode was it, dad?" I asked as my eyes landed on the flat screen as the black and white show had just ended.

"The one with Lucy and Ethel working at the candy shop." he said.

"One of my favorites." I said a little disappointed that my dad didn't call me down to watch the whole episode. And yet he knows I have the whole series up in my room.

"You better go eat before your dinner gets cold, sweetie." he said without looking at me as he flipped though the TV stations. So I turned around and headed towards the dinning room where a plate with food was already waiting for me at the table. My mother came back into the room with a glass of milk in her hand.

"Thank you, Mom" I said to her as I sat down at the table and begin to eat the meal in front of me. Even though I could survive living on human foods like chicken or meat loaf alone; I still crave the taste of blood. Because of me being a hybrid, my parents never knew what my eating habits would be like. I ate only human food for a week without blood, we found out that I can't go without feeding my other half in less then two or three days. I tried feeding on animals only and the results ended up the same as the first test. I had to balance between solid food and animal blood to keep me strong.

"It was nothing, Bella." she said as if it was nothing as she sat next to me at the table.

"Don't worry about your school supplies, I already picked them up a few days ago." she said as she watches me put a fork full of green beans into my mouth.

After finishing and drinking my glass of milk, I got up and was about to take my plate, glass, and silverware to the sink to wash them, but my mother took them out of my hands.

"Why don't you go though the stuff that I got you?" she said taking my plate back into the kitchen.

"Where did you put them?" I asked as I leaned my head inside the kitchen.

"I put them on your desk upstairs." she said as I heard a splash from the kitchen sink. I shake my head in disbelief as I went back upstairs to prepare for my first day of school. Not knowing my life and the lives of those surrounds me will change drastically.


	3. First Day at School

* * *

My father dropped me off at the front of the school bright and early the next morning. I kissed him goodbye as he was going to be gone for almost two weeks leaving us girls' behind.

"Good Luck at your new school, Bells." he said as he drove off after I got on the sidewalk safely. I watched as my father's car disappeared before turning around and headed up the cement path that lead to the school yard. As I got up to the doors to the building, a male teenager with blonde hair opened the door for me.

"Thank you" I said politely as I entered though the doorway before he followed behind.

" I havn't seen you here before, your new here?" he asked as he continued walking next to me as I continued to look for the Admissions Office.

"Yeah, we just moved into town a few days ago." I said as I noticed all the passing posters that were all decorated the hallways.

"Spring Dance, huh?" I said after reading the nearest poster.

"Yeah it's coming up in the next few weeks, the girls ask the boys." he said with a hint of a smile on his face as if I was thinking about asking him.

Then I stopped when I finally found the Admissions Office. "Well thanks again for holding the door for me." I said as I went and opened the door. Before I could enter the room, the blonde hair boy spoke out.

"My name is Mike Newton, by the way." he said.

"Isabella Swan." I replied back.

"I hope to see you again today, Bella." he said before taking off down the hallway. I immediately prayed to God quietly in my head, that I didn't have any of his classes; as I finally entered the Admissions Office.

About 10 minutes later, after going though my schedule with the friendly receptionist, I finally left the Admissions Office. With my schedule in my hand, I looked at my watch and noticed that I still had 10 minutes to go find my first class. So I quickly move though the hallway trying to find my English class. When I did finally found the classroom, a short girl around my age with short dark hair greeted me as if she already knew I was coming.

"Hi my name is Alice, you must be Isabella." she said with excitment in her step as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

Before I could figure out how this girl knew my name, the English teacher, Mr. Mason, came to his desk. I went up to his desk and handed him a slip of paper for him to sign. He told me to sit in the empty seat next to the same girl who came up to me. As I went down in the chair, I turned my face to look at her but was surprise when she was already starring at me with the same excitement in her face.

Soon enough, the bell rang and it was time for me to go to other new class. I was about to bend down and grabbed my backpack when an other hand picked it up for me. I hoped it wasn't that Newton boy again because I can only take so much of his way to friendly behavior towards me. But when I looked up at who it was, it was a different boy. But something was telling me he was just like Mike Newton.

"My name is Eric, and I was wondering if you needed any help finding your next class?" he said politely as he handed back my backpack.

"Sure can you tell me where this room is?" I said handing him my schedule as we walked out.

"Sure my next class is in the same building." he said smiling at me. I rolled my eyes trying not to insult him because he had the same look that Mike had. Then I noticed by the corner of my eye, I saw that friendly short dark hair girl standing there and waved at me with this weird vibe kind of smile before turning my attention back to Eric.

This day was getting weirder and weirder it makes me feel like we moved into the Twilight Zone. I'm just waiting for Rod Sterling to show up.

I actually started feeling more comforatable after taking the first bite from my hot lunch. This will have to tie me down until I could hunt tonight. I really don't get my stomach sometimes. When I think i'm hungry for solid foods; I usually ended up thirsty, but when I think I'm thirsty, I'm ended up hungry for some reason. This whole ordeal of being hybrid is becoming more completed as I get older.

I took another bite on my pizza when I saw him again. The gorgeous boy who was standing by the shiny Volvo the other day. He entered the cafeteria with two sets of couples following him and they sat down at the fairest table there was. That weird short peppy girl in my English class was there with them. She was holding on to this boy who looks like he was in pain. I swore we actually did move into the Twilight Zone. They look stangely alot like both of my parents. They had the same pale skin, purple bruises under their eyes. And all of them were beautiful. If I was current then these teenagers where vampires just like me. That half of me anyway.

Before I could do anything, I was brought back into the living as I needed to go find my next class before the bell ring. I got up with some of my followers and went over to put the leftovers from my lunch into the trashcan. But as soon as I empty my trap and left it on the tray cart, I turned around and practically bumped into himself.

"Hello" said the angelic voice in front of me. I raised my head to see the face and there standing right in front of me was the hunky Volvo guy.

"Hi" I replied back as I control myself better.

"So you're the hot new student that everybody is taking about today." he said with a smile that made me week in the knees.

"Yeah I guess I am." I reply as I looked at him.

Before we could say anything else, the beautiful blonde female who hangs with them started tapping her shoes against the tiled floor loudly.

"I'll see you later." he said with such a smile as he and his friends left the cafeteria.

I shake my head again before all of us left for our next class. I wasn't prepared to see him again that day but boy was I surprise. I found out that he was in my biology class. And Mr. Banner partnered him with me. As soon I sat down next to him, he started talking to me for some reason.

"My name is Edward Cullen." he said with an angelic voice.

"Isabella Swan." I said before turning my attention to the chalk board where Mr. Banner was writing down something on it.

"Your mother is that new child physician at the hospital, right?" he said.

"Yes she is but how did you know?." I replied trying not to steer at his gorgeous face.

"My father works there too." he said.

"That's nice." I said calmly.

"So what do you think about the weather here at Forks?" he asked as he still looked straight at me not paying attention to the chalkboard.

"It's much better then the weather we had back in our old hometown." I replay not noticing his eyebrow rose in question.

"What wrong with the weather from your old town?" he asked.

"It was just plain too sunny for me to handle." I said telling him a little white lie. I wasn't about to tell him the truth that we had to leave because of my parents.

Then the bell rang.

"I'll see you later." I said as I grabbed my books and left the room not noticing him following me. As soon as I got to my locker, he spoke up again.

"So which house did you move into? He asked as he leaned against the locker next to me.

"That old Victoria house on the edge of town." I replay as I grabbed something from inside my assigned locker and then closed it.

"That the house close to ours. My mother restored it herself." he said walking next to me.

"Then your mother has superb taste." I said as was about to enter the Admissions Office once again to drop off my signed paper I had to have all my teachers sign.

"Do you have a ride home?" he said.

"Yeah, my mother is picking me up." I said before opening the door and enter the office with Edward Cullen just standing there out in the hallway staring back right at me. I smiled.

I guess he had to go because when I left the office a few minutes later he was gone. So I left the building and waiting in the parking lot with other waiting cars was my mother in her car.

"Bella hurry up." she said softly. I noticed Edward and his friends were staring at my mother and then up at me. I kept my pace quickly as normal human as I came down the stone steps and came to the car. I took a last look at Edward Cullen before I got into the car and my mother took off.

"Well who was that attractive young man staring at you?" my mother asked as she drove her way back to the hospital.

"His name is Edward Cullen; he's in my biology class." I said as I glare out the window.

"Cullen, is his father Carlisle Cullen by chance?" she asked driving really fast.

"I believe so he did say his father works at the hospital." I said.

"By the way I saw him looking at you; I think somebody getting a crush on you." Mom said as she took a glimpse at me before turning her eyes back on the road.

I didn't reply to what my mother had just said about him falling for me.

My mother pulled and parked at her parking spot at the hospital. She quickly got out of the car and came to the other side quickly.

"Drive yourself home, don't worry about picking me up and I be home as soon as I can." she said as she kissed me on the check before she went back to work.

I got back into my mother's blue Porsche and put my seatbelt on. Then I turned the engine on and pulled out of the parking space and quickly left the hospital parking lot and drove towards home.


End file.
